


your freedom's in a bind

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, Implied Natsuko/Kyona, Implied Sexual Content, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Natsuko's plans change.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #10 "Tell me are you bold enough to reach for love?"





	your freedom's in a bind

“Ahh, don’t try to come in!” Kagetsu yelped when Natsuko knocked on the door of Hazuki’s hotel room. 

There was a muffled groan, then a laugh that sounded like Hazuki's. Natsuko felt like a voyeur even just listening. Gross. 

“When should I come back?” 

Natsuko was supposed to be going out with Hazuki this morning, was all ready and dressed in her Instagram best. 

Plans change. 

“Uh… Thirty minutes? An hour?” Kagetsu's words fall out in a rush. 

They just can’t stop fucking, huh. Kagetsu had probably ambushed Hazuki and she wasn't up for saying no, or… 

The door frame grinded into Natsuko’s arm. This was not the first time Natsuko had been pushed aside. 

They ended up coming out ten minutes later, Hazuki apologizing, Kagetsu shrugging and joking, as boisterous as someone ripping through the streamers at their own party. 

“Let’s just go now,” Hazuki said, tugging Natsuko’s arm gently. Natsuko looked down at where their bodies connected. She shrugged Hazuki off. 

“It’s okay, I made plans with another friend.” Natsuko smiled. Hazuki would feel good knowing Natsuko had a life outside Oedo Tai.

“Oh?” asked Kagetsu. Hazuki was already melted back into Kagetsu’s side, and they presented a solid image together, like two colors of Play Doh tangled into one. Was Natsuko imagining Kagetsu smirking? 

Natsuko didn’t take the bait, never responded with who this friend was. Of course there wasn’t one. Natsuko wasn’t going to drain herself asking for impossible things. One’s attention would always be primarily on their partner. So yeah, lying worked. Hazuki would feel good knowing Natsuko had a life outside Oedo Tai.

Yeah… Natsuko just needed some time alone. It felt like all she did was spend time with Oedo Tai anymore. If she were to go through her contacts now, most of them would be people she hadn’t spoken to in months. 

It would be so easy to click on their name, and say: “I’ve missed you, I’m sorry I left the way I did, can I make it up to you?” 

But of course they would hang up. 

Kyona would hang up. 

There was a cement alcove built into the side of the hotel.

Natsuko saw a dying thing there. 

It was a bird, and it laid there tucked inside, pitiful, twitching. A wild thing assaulted by life. If Natsuko had help from her friends, she could probably save it. But who knew if they were interested in working with her on this, if they would drop everything to come if she called. They were probably focused on their lives at the moment, as one should be. Even then, this was a ghastly sight many would shy away from. 

Natsuko carried on and bought her tapioca. She stared down into the purple liquid, the spheres that should have been bubbles but instead were dark and weighed down at the bottom like rocks. 

Natsuko could go back and try to save the bird now, by herself. 

No, it was probably too late.


End file.
